


Good Riddance

by aeternamente



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen, subtle smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternamente/pseuds/aeternamente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Wickham tries to get back on Lizzie's videos at Lydia's party. Subtle smackdown ensues. (Written before and canonballed by ep. 72)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Riddance

"Heyy, Peach, I wondered where you'd got to." George opened Lizzie's bedroom door, and the sound of pulsing music from downstairs became distinctly less muffled. He held a plastic cup in his hand, and his speech slurred slightly. Lizzie was put in mind of any one of the drunk swimmers to whom she'd once compared George so favorably. She dearly hoped that the contents of that plastic cup would not end up on her blouse.

Without asking, George seated himself comfortably beside her in front of the camera, not seeming to notice the daggers shooting from Lizzie's eyes as he did so. "Hey there, internet," he winked, "did ya miss me?"

Lizzie had no words.

"So, hey, I haven't heard from you at all since I got back in town… You're not still mad about me leaving, are you? 'Cause I really couldn't help it, you know, opportunity knocks and everything. Otherwise, how could I ever leave someone as beautiful as you?" He leaned in, obviously going for the sort of teasing almost-kiss they'd shared more than once on previous episodes. But even if she  _didn't_  have other reasons, the reek of alcohol on his breath alone would be enough for her not to play this game again.

She leaned back and gave a nervous laugh. "Oh, I'm definitely not mad about  _that_."

"Then what is it, Peach? You're starting to weird me out."

Lizzie ignored the question. "So I saw Darcy again. Met his friend Fitz, too."

George looked distinctly unsettled. Lizzie watched his reaction out of the corner of her eye, trying not to let on that she's noticing anything. But the camera caught a bit of a smirk on her face.

He recovered. "Oh, yeah, Fitz is a pretty cool dude. Lots of fun to be around, unlike  _some_  people we know, am I right?"

Lizzie smiled. "It was really great getting to know him. I like him a lot."

"You…  _know_  he's not so much into the ladies, right?"

"Subtle, George."

"Just looking out for you. It's what I do." He placed a solemn hand over his heart. Lizzie took a moment to roll her eyes at the camera. "But seriously, though," he continued, "I will never understand how  _Darcy_  ended up friends with a cool guy like Fitz."

"Oh, I don't know…" Lizzie said, shooting a nervous glance at the camera, "Darcy's not so bad once you get to know him."

George looked yet more uncomfortable, but he still tried to laugh it off. "Really? Has he actually learned how to be nice to people? Developed some social skills? Because somehow I doubt that he's actually changed as a person."

There was a note of triumph in Lizzie's smile. "No, I don't think he's changed at all," she said. "I just got to know him better, and I think I understand some things that I was…  _misinformed_  of before."

She gave George a significant glare that had such force behind it that he stumbled backward out of his seat, spilling beer on himself. "Well, I'm just gonna…"

"Yeeeah, maybe you should get back to the party."

She had barely finished speaking before George was out of the room, the door shut resoundingly behind him.

"…and good riddance."


End file.
